Adventures Start When Everything Else Ends
by Rurichiyo-chan
Summary: We all know the story of Fionna and Cake but what had happened before that? Join Fiona on facing the problems in her life. Heart breaks, deceivings and others. Rated T: Character Deaths


**Hey guys! I know I should be working on the new chappies of my other stories but I had this story in my mind for much too long now and it wouldn't hurt if it's only a oneshot? Here it is! Adventure time genderbend version in at its saddest! Yeah, so unless you want your childhood ruined, I suggest you don't read.**

_**Important:**_**  
The setting here is not in the land of Ooh but in real life (aka our lives)  
The names of the characters will be changed since most of the names are unrealistic: I also changed the ages**

Name in show-name in story-Age  
Fiona Fiona 16  
Ice queen Alice 17  
Gumball Gregory 18  
Marshall Marshall 18  
Flame prince Flinn 16  
Cake Cake I don't know cat ages  
Gunther (female version Gunthress 16  
I don't know her name)

And others…

Adventures Start When Everything Else Ends

Fiona's POV

"_Ugh! Curses, how dare you ruin my plan you tomboy!" a woman with long white hair scowled and left the, now half-frozen, castle.  
"Thank you, Fiona. You saved me once again, haha" a handsome pink prince smiled.  
"No problem Gumball! I'll always be here for you!" I told him cheerfully.  
"Oh really? Then can you fulfil my last wish for me?" He smirked.  
"Huh?" I was confused  
"Close your eyes" he said and began moving his face closer to mine…._

Riiiiing!

Curses! I was having another one of those dreams! Well, not that I mind but why does it always discontinue when it reaches the best part?

I angrily turned off my alarm clock and got ready for school. "Morning cake!" I greeted my cat. She was my one and only family. "Morning mom and dad!" I greeted my family picture and gave it a nice kiss.

Yup, I'm living alone now. My parents got into an accident when I was 8 but I'm pretty responsible now so it's not that hard living alone. Although, I do miss them.

When I was still a little girl and they were still alive, they told me about this amazing place. It was called "the land of Ooh". There were different kinds of citizens and there were also a lot of princes.

"In this world, the girl would be the one saving the princes" mom told me. "You must save them from the evil ice queen!" my father would join in. "Yes, and Cake is your companion" mom added. We would always have so much fun…

Well, time to go to school!

I had many friends at school but I only have 3 close friends..

One is Gregory, he is 18 years old. He is really sweet, loving and caring. I also have a crush on him. Remember my dream? Yup, the prince was the dream version of him.

He had light red (pinkish) hair and he is from a rich family. He's really smart and pretty awesome at science stuff. He loves candy a lot, especially gumballs that's why I call him Prince Gumball.

Another is Flinn, he's the guy in my class. I also had a crush on him but he only accepted me as a friend but I'm okay with that. He isn't really an outgoing and sociable person but he does get pretty scary when you get him mad. He can also be very fun and caring if you get to know him better.

He has orange hair and since he is hot-tempered I call him the "Flame prince".

And last but not least… Marshall. He's my best friend and partner-in-pranks! We would go around the school pranking everyone. Yup, he is very mischievous. He even threatened to cut off Cake's hair once and yes, my cat does hate him. He's really good in playing the guitar and stuff….

He is 18 years old and has black hair. He kind of reminds me of a vampire (Who knows why) so I call him "Marshall, the vampire king".

But not everyone in school is my friend…

Alice….. or should I say the ice queen?

She's one of those queen bees and she's always picking on me. She usually calls me a tomboy because of my relationships with boys and my boyish actions.  
I really hate her! She's always around her friend, or should I say follower, Gunthress.  
Since I think of Alice as an ice queen, I think of Gunthress as her penguin maid or something.

"Hey there tomboy!" she _greeted_ me. "Whatever" I ignored her.

After the bell rang, I headed to class. The teacher kept on blabbering about rainbows and stuff while I was lost in my ever-so-awesome imagination. I was having dreams about the land of Ooh and stuff like that. (By the way this is a mixed class\ a class having students of different ages)

Cake and I were battling monsters  
Gumball was there on his unicorn\horse  
Marshall and I were pranking a lot of people  
Flame prince was there running away from me (yeah yeah)  
I was beating the yelps out of ice queen  
Cake and I were playing with Beema..

Yup! All those things!

"Ms. Fiona!" I heard the teacher's voice call my name. "Sigh, as I said, please answer this question. And from now on please keep your mind on your head" he added. I heard Alice and her friends chuckle.  
"Ah yes! Sorry sir!" I bowed my head in embarrassment. "Um… I don't know the answer" I said nervously.

The teacher just sighed and continued the lesson.

Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!

There goes the bell

"Hey Fiona! Let's have lunch together, okay?" Flinn smiled at me  
"Sure" I returned his smile.

As expected, Marshall and Gumball were already at our usual table and they waved at us. We all ate happily.

Alice's POV

I'm sick of her! I'm sick of seeing her being with boys all the time and being so tomboyish!

Look at her, eating and laughing at the table filled with the three cutest boys in school!

"I mean, just look at her!" I told Gunthress.  
"I know… I know…" she replied.  
"But hey, if you really want to ruin her stupid life like that, I'll spill you some beans" she smirked.  
"Oh really now?" I asked her getting a bit interested.  
"Yup…" she went on  
"I heard that Ms. Tomboy likes our dear Gregory" she smiled.  
"I see…. So she's not that much of a tomboy after all" I stated with a grin.  
"Uh huh, she also liked Flinn or so I heard….." She continued  
"Him too? Oh ho ho"_  
_"I also heard that her best friend, Marshall, will be leaving" her grin got even bigger and so did mine.  
"So, if I get Flinn and Gregory to fall for me, then she would be left all alone with no one" I smiled and we snickered.

Fiona's POV

After school, I walked home with Marshall and Gregory. Flinn's house was on another road so he doesn't walk home with us.

"Hey Fiona…." Marshall started.  
"Yeah?" I asked him  
"Nothing" he said and looked away. Weird, I've never ever seen him like this.

I finally reached home and waved goodbye to them. "Hey mom and dad! I'm home!" I exclaimed at the entrance. "Hey there Cake! I missed you!" I lifted Cake up and put together our noses.

"Meow" she replied. I felt really sad. In my dreams, she's really a chatterbox.

"Anyway, I'm going to the tree house, coming?" I asked her. "Meow" she replied. I just sighed and picked her up and we got into the tree house.

My dad and I built it together. There weren't much stuff there but our game console was there. I named it "Beema".

I played with it and then went to sleep. I decided to sleep on the bed on the tree house.

My dream was like this:

There was a party at Gumball's palace and everyone was invited. Marshall and I scared everyone there. Flame prince and I kept on chasing each other (well, maybe it was just me chasing him) and best of all, he had this fire-proof jacket that would control his body fires. Gumball and I danced together.

But then, a sudden ice storm arrived and everyone touched by the snow would turn to ice and then, SHE arrived.

"Ice queen!" I yelled. "Hello tomboy~~~~" she said in her ugly tone. I grabbed my sword and got on Cake. Cake's body became longer and when I was close enough to Ice queen, I jumped.

I was able to dodge and break all the ice she threw at me but before I could kick that crown of hers off her everything…. Went black…

Huh? I was confused…. This had never ever happened in any of my dreams before…

"Haha!" I could hear the laughter of Gumball  
"Gumball?" I was confused and lost and tried to find where he was.  
"Oh please, you look like an idiot" I could hear Marshall's voice  
"Marshall?" I kept on looking  
"You never really thought that we actually liked you?! LOL" Flame prince?  
"Hahahahaha!" I could hear everyone's laughter.  
What….

Aaaaaah!

I woke up screaming. Phew! It was just a dream. I looked outside and saw rain. A storm?

~~~time skip: the next day~~~

Yawn! I couldn't sleep at all last night!

"Hey, what's wrong Fiona?"Gumball poked my arm  
"Nothing" I told him  
Hopefully….

Time skip: after morning classes

Finally! Half the day was already finished! Yay!

I thought it would be a normal and fun day but when the afternoon classes started…. Our teacher told us somebody had moved…. A certain somebody…. Somebody special to me…

Marshall!

No….. this can't be…. He didn't tell me anything about moving….

"Oh yes and…. Ms. Fiona, Marshall wanted to give this to you" she handed me a piece of paper and I began reading it…. It was written rather nicely considering what kind of person Marshall was….

I was hoping the words on it was : SURPRISE! THIS WAS ALL JUST A PRANK! LOL

But it wasn't it was:__

Dear Fiona,

I'm so so so so sorry I haven't told you about this. My mom told me that I should be working now that I'm 18. By the time you're reading this, I'm probably wearing a suit. LOL. Well, I'm really sorry and I will miss you a lot and I wish the best for you. I am really sorry and I wish that we could someday continue playing.

Your friend and ruler of the vampire world,  
Marshall the vampire king

I didn't care about the stupid funny stuff Marshall put in there probably to make me laugh while reading this. I was crying. There was pain in my heart and the tears fell down my cheeks.

Marshall. You. Idiot.

I ran outside the room crying my tears out. My best friend… is gone….. forever. I spent the rest of the afternoon crying my tears out in the janitor's closet.

1 hour…. 2 hours….. 3 hours…. 4 hours…. The entire afternoon! I cried so hard I could barely see.  
I'm sure everybody understood because nobody came to get me.

I decided to get out of the closet but I still had some tears in my eyes. I know! I'll go see Gumball and Flame prince for comfort.

I was resisting my urge to cry and looked all over for them but then I saw Gunthress and Ice queen twirling their hair and flirting with them. No way!

Ice queen looked at me and smirked and said in a voice anyone could hear "Hey there boyfriend, what should we get for dinner?" she smiled at Gumball. "Yeah, I know! Let's have a double date!" Gunthress told flame prince.

No….. they were not dating…. They were not!

Narrator's POV

Fiona just watched and stared as her arch nemesis flirted with her two best friends.

She felt pain, anger, sadness, disappointment and so much more. The tears she fought bursted out.  
She covered her eyes and ran away from the scene.

"No, Fiona wait-" Gregory and Flinn yelled but they were much too late.  
Alice and Gunthress just smiled at each other.

Gregory quickly ran after Fiona but Flinn faced Alice and Gunthress once more  
"Look, if you ever, EVER hurt my friend again, I promise that I will hurt you" he threatened  
"Ooh, I'm scared. You wouldn't hurt a girl would you?" Alice smiled and placed a hand on his wrist.

Flinn quickly removed his wrist from her grasp and said "No I wouldn't but then again, you two are not girls" and ran off.

He saw Gregory on his knees crying and saw a girl in front of him, Fiona to be exact. "What… happened?" Flinn asked after a few seconds.

"She-she's gone" Gregory forced out his words with tears.  
"What?!" Flinn was shocked.  
"She fainted while she was running and-" Gregory was discontinued by his tears  
Flinn put his hand on Fiona's hand and chest.

Her head was as hot as fire and her heartbeat was getting slower and slower every second until it was all… gone.

But now, Fiona herself has nothing to worry about. She is now in deep sleep and forever would be adventuring in her world without being disturbed.

****

I told you this might destroy your childhood…  
Forgive me for typos,spelling and grammar mistakes etc. it can't be helped.  
Well, that's it I guess


End file.
